1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to center consoles for automotive vehicles. More particularly, the invention relates to a center console having a bin adapted for storing hanging files.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automotive vehicles include center consoles disposed between the front driver and passenger seats. Center consoles typically include pockets, holders and slots for storing various items, such as cups, pens, coins, etc. Center consoles also include bins for storing larger items, such as compact disc jewel boxes, road maps, and sunglasses. The bins are covered by hinged lids that serve as armrests for the front occupants. Conventional bin designs are, however, usually box-shaped and lack dividers or other similar features for organizing the bin's contents. Therefore, it remains desirable to provide an improved center console design with a bin adapted for organizing the items contained therein.